The Society of Toxicology (SOT) has an overall aim of increasing the numbers of minority students that pursue graduate education, especially education in the biomedical science of toxicology. Toxicology is the study of the adverse effects of chemicals on living organisms or ecosystems. Toxicologists work to identify hazards, evaluate safety and/or risk, study mechanisms responsible for toxic responses, and recommend regulatory measures that help protect the public. The diversity of opportunity for research and employment available to toxicologists has real potential to attract talented undergraduates to a biomedical research career. SOT proposes to increase awareness about career choices and opportunities in toxicology by providing an opportunity for undergraduate science majors to attend the Society of Toxicology Annual meeting and participate in a special 3-day program that will include an overview of toxicology and information about graduate school preparation and career paths. Undergraduate science Advisors will also participate in the program and information about toxicology will be provided that will help them to be a year-round resource for students interested in Toxicology as a career. Personal contact with each science advisor will continue throughout the year. Attendees will also be provided with pre-identified mentor toxicologists. SOT proposes to motivate students to seek information about graduate education and to encourage them to pursue basic research experience in areas pertinent to toxicology. This will be accomplished by providing presentations and contact with novice and experienced researchers in toxicology at the SOT annual meeting. Our short three-day program is expected to complement the efforts of more extensive MARC programs and undergraduate science departments by providing focused information on toxicology as a biomedical career choice. Progress toward these goals will be evaluated via the use of several evaluation tools including;student and advisor surveys and focus group interviews with students and advisors.